


Scratches

by AceyEnn



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Not Actually That Shippy, POV Second Person, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Amethyst gets injured during a fight.





	Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pearlmethyst, Doesn't Realize They've Been Injured, suggested by my pal Cedar! Ended up more gen than I'd wanted, but oh well.

It was an ordinary fight, really. At least, it started out that way.

You recognized the corrupted Gem instantly. A corrupted Pearl, now a strange birdlike creature. You hadn’t been close to her, but...the thought of seeing someone like  _ you _ corrupted was, in all honesty, pretty horrific. 

You shook the thought from your mind. That wasn’t what was important right now. 

Amethyst ran towards the corrupted Gem, brash and reckless as always, whips at the ready. “Let’s do this,” she growled.

You nodded, as did Garnet. Looking at the former Pearl, with her sharp beak and talons...well, you were very, very grateful that Steven had opted to sit this one out in favor of hanging out with Connie. This was going to be a dangerous mission.

Amethyst rushed forward, slashing at the corrupted--to very little effect. You and Garnet stepped forward, summoning your weapons. 

You weren’t fast enough.

The corrupted Gem slashed a razor-sharp claw at Amethyst, right across her chest, knocking her flat on her back. You stared in horror--was her gem cracked? Was she about to poof? 

To your surprise, she got up. “What are you  _ looking _ at?” she asked you, a mischievous grin crossing her face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, P, I’m fine.”

Your eyes drifted down to her gem, and you gasped in terror. “Amethyst, your gem--”

“What about it?”

“There’s a big scratch on it! Come on, we’re warping back to the temple right this instant, you’re  _ hurt _ \--”

“Relax, Pearl. I’m  _ fine _ .”

“You’re really not,” Garnet piped up. “We’ll handle this later.”

Garnet walked over to the warp pad, and you dragged Amethyst behind you, despite her protests.

\---

“Really, I’m alright! It’s just a  _ scratch _ , it can’t be  _ that _ bad! And I feel  _ fine _ .”

You frowned. “Are you sure about that?”

She nodded, right as her form began to glitch.  _ This is bad. This is really, really bad. _

You pulled her in for a hug. “Look, Steven’s going to be here soon, he can fix it.”

She pulled away almost instantly, eyes wide. “I...you were right,” she admitted, her form shaking and glitching, and  _ stars _ , you hoped Steven would get back as soon as possible.

\---

As Steven applied his spit to Amethyst’s gem, he looked up at you and Garnet. “Is she gonna be okay?”

“Yes,” Garnet replied.

“Okay. Good.”

The scratch healed up as soon as Steven had slapped his saliva onto it. Amethyst grinned.

“Thanks, dude,” she said.

And then she looked up at you, and smiled even wider. “That goes for you too, P. I didn’t even  _ notice _ at first, and…yeah. Thanks.”

You couldn’t help but smile back. “Any time.” You hugged her again, intensely grateful.

This time, she hugged you back.


End file.
